I Never Said I'd Take This Lying Down
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A Songfic featuring a song by Taking Back Sunday. It starts off Ron/Hermione but ends Harry/Hermione. It's kinda cheesy but hopefully pretty good.


A/N It's been a very long time since I've written anything. I felt compelled to write something though, as a sort of therapeutic exercise. So what better than to write a fanfic? It kind of starts out Ron/Hermione but it does end with Harry/Hermione. It's also a songfic, which I rarely do but it's based off "Great Romances of the 20th Century" by my favorite band in the whole wide universe, Taking Back Sunday. It will be mainly from Hermione's point of view, and song lyrics will be bold and italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldnt be working 2 jobs *sighs*

I Never Said Id Take This Lying Down

By Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen

* * *

**__**

September never stays this cold  
where I come from  
And you know  
Im not one for complaining,  
But I love the way youd roll  
excuses off the tip of your tongue  
as I slowly fall apart (slowly, quietly, slowly)  
fall apart

_

* * *

_

It was September and it was oddly chilly for the time of year. A pretty woman hurriedly rushed into a dilapidated building closing the door eagerly behind her. She removed her scarf and hood on her sweater to reveal a mane of brown bushy hair and a pretty face with big chocolate eyes. She was no classic beauty but she had a soft look and a petite figure that was fairly curvy. And she was so self assured. You could see her self esteem in just how she carried herself. She clutched her messenger bag closer to her as she made her was through the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Ello 'Ermione! What brings ye here today?" The new bartender, and old friend of Hermione's, Seamus asked.

"Oh hello Seamus, I'm waiting for Ron to meet me for dinner. He said he was supposed to finish with his shift at Wheezes at 5, so I said I'd just meet him for dinner here." Hermione replied trying to tame her hair with her fingers to no avail.

"Oh, well I'm sure hell show up soon, it's only 5 after." Seamus said looking uneasy.

"I hope so. I'm so tired of him not showing up." Hermione sighed.

"I wish ye luck Lass." Seamus said with a hint of sympathy.

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I need it to put up with Ron." Hermione replied under her breath.

* * *

Hermione waited at the Leaky Cauldron for an hour, with Ron never showing up. She had, had enough and apparated to their flat in Godrics Hollow. She found Ron there passed out on the couch with a bottle of fire whiskey by his hand. She shook her head and proceeded to wake him up.

"Ennervate!" Hermione shouted pointing her wand at her useless boyfriend.

"Oi! Hermione I've got a massive headache." Ron griped.

Hermione shoved a sobering potion into his hand. Ron drank it down gratefully. Hermione then noticed the lipstick smudges on his neck. She felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. She felt like her suspicions had been confirmed. She wanted to shove her wand in his eye!

"Thank you 'Mione, that was a life saver. Oh bollocks! I forgot about meeting you for dinner, I'm sorry love." Ron said with a pout.

"Like you always do Ronald. And I see you forgot to wipe the lipstick off this time!" Hermione screeched.

"It's not what you think, it was just some grateful little girl wanting to kiss my cheek but couldn't reach. She was all of 11." Ron answered assuredly.

"How many 11 year olds do you know that wear red lipstick?" Hermione fired back.

"I dont know what you want me to say. I told you what you need to know. I'm going to bed." Ron angrily stalked back to their bedroom leaving Hermione to herself.

Hermione began to cry softly as she sat on the couch. She couldn't figure out why she kept doing this. It's not like he has a great track record or was always the best friend let alone boyfriend. She decided she needed to talk to Harry, someone with a clear mind who can help her see it from all sides.

* * *

**__**

This wont mean a thing come tomorrow  
and thats exactly how Ill make it seem  
Cause I'm still not sleeping,  
thinking Ive crawled home from worse than this

So please, please (please)  
Im running out of sympathy (I'm running out of sympathy!)  
and I never said Id take this  
I never said I'd take this lying down

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter was chatting with Kreacher while preparing their dinner when he heard the pop of apparition in his foyer. Harry sighed aloud knowing that it was probably Hermione, come to talk about Ron again. Harry loved Hermione, and he hated seeing her unhappy. But Ron was his friend too, and he always felt caught in the middle. But Harry couldnt disagree with the fact that Ron didnt deserve her.

"Harry, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this. But do you have room for 1 more?" Hermione asked as she walked into the old kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"You know you are always welcome. Kreacher and I love when you visit." Harry replied handing her a plate full of pasta.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said with a smile as she helped Kreacher set the table.

"So what has he done this time Hermione?" Harry asked out right.

"Oh Harry, I don't want to burden you but I don't know who else to talk to. I just need to see it clearly from all sides which is why I needed an outside perspective. We were supposed to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron at 5 but he never showed up. I went home after waiting for him for an hour and found him passed out drunk on the couch. I of course woke him up. And as I was doing so I found red lipstick smeared all over his neck. He tried to tell me a grateful 11 year old customer meant to kiss his cheek and missed. But obviously thats a lie. And then he got angry at me for being suspicious! I'm at my wits end Harry, it's been like this for a long time now and is showing now signs of getting better. Please help me figure out what I'm going to do. I'm not sure if this relationship is worth saving." Hermione replied with silent tears running down her cheeks.

Harry looked at his best friend for a long minute. Her eyes were red, as well as her nose, and she looked so sad. And he was glad that this was not the worst it could be. He scooted his chair closer to hers and simply put his arms around her and tried to comfort her while stroking her hair.

"Hermione I didn't know it had gotten this bad. I knew hed been a bit of a flake as of late, and drinking more but I had no I idea that he may be cheating on you." Harry said softly.

"I know you would have told me if you knew. I don't think you'd let him play me for a fool if you could help it. But Ron has treated me like this before. And though it seems a long time ago, it was really only 3 years ago. You know, when I had asked him to Slughorns party in 6th year and I then found him snogging Lavender Browns face off? Maybe I should have known then!" Hermione raged.

"Well maybe we both should have known he wasn't exactly the best when he left us on the horcrux hunt. That was the worst. See you've been through worse than this. I have no sympathy for Ron. Because you know mine and his friendship never fully recovered after the war. And I know it took a lot for it to recover for you as well. But you can get through this. If you love him then fight for him. If you know he isn't right for you, then leave him. You know you always have a home with me and Kreacher. Right Kreacher?" Harry asked his house-elf friend.

"Of course Hermy is welcome. She treats us nice and knits comfy clothes for Kreacher." Kreacher said with a smile on his wrinkled mouth.

"Thank you Kreacher. And thank you Harry. I have some thinking to do. But for now I'm going to enjoy your wonderful cooking. It's not everyday the Man Who Won cooks dinner for me." Hermione said with a small smile while Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

**__**

She says  
"come on, come on, lets just get this over with  
She says  
"come on, come on, lets just get this over with  
(I never said Id take this lying down, let's just get this over with,  
and I've crawled home from worse than this)  
She says  
"come on, come on, lets just get this over with  
She says  
"come on, come on.."

_

* * *

_

A few hours later Hermione returned back to the flat. She found Ron watching the muggle telly she insisted they get. She looked at him for a moment, thinking about everything they had been through together since they met. But after everything she could only seem to think about the selfish little boy who was mean to her a lot and made her cry a lot. He hadn't changed except for being taller and fatter. She decided now was a good time to just get it over with.

"Come on, Ron we need to talk can you turn off the telly?" Hermione asked.

"Why? I'm watching this." Ron replied ignorantly.

"I said come on! I will not take no for an answer. We are talking right now!" She shouted as she raised her wand and blasted the telly.

"Ok...um...lets talk then." Ron said bewildered looking at the smoking spot where the telly used to be.

"As of right now this relationship is over. You may keep the flat. I will be staying with Harry and Kreacher until I save the money to get my own flat. I don't know what you thought when you cheated on me and thought I wouldn't care. I never said I'd take this lying down! We've been through worse than this and you let me down then too. And as I was thinking, I figured out there is no reason to fight for you. In the past you've always made me cry and treated me horribly. There are very few times where you were actually good to me." Hermione stated glaring at Ron, who was slowly turning purple starting at the tips of his ears.

* * *

**__**

You always come close but this never comes easy,  
I still know everything  
You always come close but you never come easy,  
I still know everything  
This always comes close but you never come easy,  
I still know everything  
You always come so close...  
I still know everything, I still know everything, I still know...

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe this Hermione! After we've been together for a year! I told you I didn't cheat on you, and you are so paranoid to believe that!" Ron shouted after her.

"Well Ron, I just can't be bothered. It wasn't going to work out. Even if you didn't cheat, though Im pretty sure you did because your little cover story doesn't hold up very well now does it? It sounded pretty stupid even for you." Hermione retorted while walking around the flat and using her wand to pack her things.

"But I love you Hermione! Dont leave me, I need you. I always have." Ron said with a tear in his eye.

Hermione sighed, "Ron you are my first love. There is no question about that. For a long time we came so close to dating. It was never easy. It took a bloody war for you to finally see what was right in front of you! And even then, you gave it all up because you dont know how to treat a woman. That stupid book youve been using doesnt really work Ron!" Hermione replied.

"How'd you know about that book?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on Ron, I saw you lugging it around even though you were trying to hide it. '12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches' oh yes like that would land you a girl. I started dating you because I had fancied you for years! That stupid book did nothing." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well don't you just know everything you Mudblood Know-it-All!" Ron shouted.

"Well I know everything about your true colours now don't I Ron?" Hermione replied as she watched the colour drain from his face as he realized what he had said to her.

"I'll just be back to pack the rest of my things later when you aren't here." Hermione said right before she apparated away.

* * *

**__**

You always come close but this never comes easy  
You always come close but you never come easy  
You always come... you come in close

_

* * *

_

It had been a month since the break up with Ron. Hermione seemed to be doing ok. She lived with Harry and she continued to work as an unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione spent a lot of her time spending time with friends and generally trying to get her life back in order. No one was happy with Ron after they had found out the reasons for the break up. And it had some way made its way into the Daily Prophet. But Hermione tried very hard not to think about it and was really close to really just being over it. And then it happened.

Harry got himself a girlfriend. She was a beautiful woman by the name of Anne. She was tall with very long brown hair, green eyes, and an athletic figure. Hermione thought it was impossible for someone that gorgeous to have a personality to match but, to Hermione's dismay Anne was amazing. She was smart, fun, and caring. She was also a top healer at St. Mungo's. Hermione felt jealousy but also really wanted refuse the fact that she was jealous because she had been steadily developing feelings for Harry. She decided that she needed to shake these feelings and be happy for Harry. With as much as she needed him with the Ron fiasco she knew he deserved a good friend in return. She just kept wondering why her feelings would never come easy.

* * *

**__**

I never said I'd take this lying down  
I never said I'd take this lying down  
I never said I'd take this lying down  
but I've crawled home from worse than this

_

* * *

_

Many more months passed. Hermione had to leave Grimmauld Place. Harry and Anne had decided to try living together. Hermione just couldn't take it. They were joined at the hip. It was like a bloody Disney cartoon! Hermione asked Ginny if she needed a flat mate and thankfully took her in. Hermione didn't see Harry often anymore. She also grew more depressed and quiet. Ginny had, had enough and had to confront Hermione.

"'Mione will you please tell me why you are moping around all the time? Im tired of nothing cheering you up!" Ginny pestered.

"Gin, I don't want to talk about it. It will only make things worse." Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Youv'e been through worse than this Hermione and you know it. You need to talk about it." Ginny prodded.

"Fine. I guess it could be good to get it off my chest. I'm in love with Harry. And to be honest I think it's been there since the horcrux hunt. Maybe even earlier than that. I think I was just confused about how I felt about Ron. I had just been pursuing him for so long that I figured I might as well keep going. Then when it ended with Ron, I lived with Harry and got to spend more time with him. It brought back another onslaught of all those repressed feelings. And I simply fell in love with him again. Only this time I dont think I'll be able to push it away. Even seeing him so happy with Anne. Im truly happy for him. And I know Anne makes him happy. Thats why I moved out, I couldn't ruin that. I cant ruin his happiness. So I figure I will be able to work through this temporary depression, make myself busy and keep my mind off of it. That's all I can do." Hermione ranted.

"Wow. It's worse than I thought. And I'm not sure you realize this but, you haven't spoken or contacted Harry in 2 months. He's written and flooed but you never get back to him. He thinks you hate him for some reason. He's asked me quite a few times if he's done anything to offend you." Ginny stated.

"To be honest I thought it would be best to stay away for awhile. I didn't want to give in to temptation." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Well if you had been in contact with him then you'd know that he and Anne broke up a month ago. I'm not really sure why, but I heard it was a pretty amicable split. Maybe now it's time for you to talk to Harry." Ginny said with a smirk.

"You know, you've been dating Malfoy too long." Hermione replied.

* * *

**__**

If it's not keeping you up nights  
then whats the point  
then whats the point  
then whats the point  
then whats the point

_

* * *

_

Harry was reading in his library but couldn't really seem to focus. Every time he looked at a book he thought of Hermione. He let out a sad chuckle at the thought of his friend. It wasn't long after she moved out that he realized a something big. While he was very attracted and infatuated with Anne he was in love with Hermione. He was pretty sure he'd been in love with her since the time in 3rd year when they save Sirius and Buckbeak. And now hed lost her. She wouldnt speak to him. He couldn't sleep and he rarely ate. He'd tried to talk to Ginny to find out what he'd done to upset Hermione so much. But Ginny didn't know either. But he knew he had to talk to her. He'd figure out a way. He then closed the book he had been attempting to read and went up to his room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**__**

I'm in your room  
now is this turning you on  
am I turning you on?

I'm in your room  
are you turned on?

I'm on the corner of your bed,  
I'm thinking maybe,  
are you turned on,  
are you turned on?

_

* * *

_

After Harry got in to bed and turned off the lights, he heard the crack of apparition and sound of a body landing on the corner of his bed. He was most definitely startled but there were very few people who could apparate past his wards, let alone very few people who said "oh for the love of Gandalf" when they were agitated. It could only mean that Hermione was on his bed.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to wake you up so unceremoniously. I just needed to talk to you. It was quite urgent." Hermione said.

"Well, I have been wanting to talk to you too, but it seems you had been avoiding me for quite some time now." Harry said with a touch of hurt.

"Well I didn't mean to. I was just confused. I needed to think and to give you some space." Hermione said.

"Why did you need to that?" Harry asked with hope.

"Well you see Imkindinloveyou." Hermione choked out.

"Could you maybe repeat that for people with slower hearing." Harry replied with a smile lighting up his face.

"Thank goodness the lights are out or this would just be plain embarrassing. Im in love with you Harry. I have been for a long time and it took me too long to realize it and by then you were with Anne and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't spoil it for you Harry. I wanted you to be happy so I left to sort my feelings out." Hermione gushed.

"I love you too. I have been since 3rd year, but I met Anne and I liked her a lot. And you were just getting over Ron. I decided to try to get over you with Anne. She is the one who pointed out that I was in love with you." Harry said with a smile Hermione couldn't see.

"Oh Harry." Hermione then proceeded to pounce on Harry.

Hermione began to kiss Harry furiously.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad you feel the same way." Hermione said kissing Harry again.

"Does this mean you'll move back in?" Harry asked.

"Of course, and it means there are a lot more perks this time. We've got to make up for a lot of lost time." Hermione said as she pressed her hips into his.

**__**

FIN

A/N So it was spontaneous. I didn't know where it was going it basically typed itself. It's definitely not my favorite of my fics a little long and cheesy. But I hope you guys like it anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
